


The Proposal

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete has so much he wants to say...but he doesn't know how to start.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 13





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So this has nothing to do with anything previously written

"Everything okay?"

Pete looked up from the cup of coffee he had been staring at for the past fifteeen minutes. "Fine. Why?"

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard about something," Patrick said as he sipped his tea. "Can I ask about what?"

 _You_ , Pete almost blurted out as he gazed across the table at his lover. Still dressed in his pajamas and hair mussed from sleep, Patrick looked completely adorable. _I think about you all the time. Every minute of every day._ "Raincheck?" he asked instead, smiling a little. "I still need to think about things a bit."

"Sure." A concerned look crossed his face. "If I can help..."

"You'll be the first one I tell, I promise." Pete crossed his heart for good measure.

"Okay. Your call." Patrick got up from his chair. "Did we have plans today?"

"Nothing definite, I don't think." Reaching out, Pete grabbed Patrick's hand. "We could always go back to bed."

"We did that yesterday," Patrick reminded him with a smile. "And the day before."

"And your point?" Pete turned to wheedling. "Come on, baby. I'll make it worth your while."

Leaning down, Patrick gave the other man a lingering kiss. "Do you want to explain to Joe and Andy why we're behind in writing songs for the new album? We have studio time booked for next month and we still don't have anything to show them."

Pete's face fell. "Damn it," he muttered, grumbling. "I hate it when you're right. Did you know that?"

"Now I do." He gave Pete another, quicker kiss. "I'll make it up to you later. Okay?"

Pete stole another quick kiss before letting him go. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Pattycakes." He watched Patrick go upstairs, his heart aching. _I love you so much,_ he couldn't help thinking. _But how am I going to tell you?_

He could think of only one way.

*****

"Pete!" A delighted look appwared on Patrick's face as he took in the candlelit dining room table, the open bottle of wine and the pizza box in the center of it all. "What's all this?"

"Thought we deserved a little celebration after everything that went on today," Pete said as he escorted Patrick to the table with a flourish and a bow. "We wrote two kick ass songs that just need Joe's and Andy's parts to be perfect, Hemmy didn't chew up anyhing he wasn't supposed to, everyone in both of our families is still speaking to us..."

"Have to admit, the last one still surprises me." Patrick picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "After everything Mom's said over the years, the fact that she's okay with us being...well...us..."

"She wants you to be happy." Pete pulled out Patrick's chair for him. "Now that she knows you are, she doesn't have to worry so much about you." He suddenly grinned. "That's my job."

Patrick wrinkled his nose as he sat down. "Both of you worry too much," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"I know you are. You've more than proven that these past few months." Pete sat down next to him, surveying his lover as he remembered everything Patrick had gone through. From touring and personal appearances to the court date oncerning his upcoming divorce, Patrick had managed to get through it all. All the drama had taken it's toll, however, in the form of sleepless nights and too many doubts. Doubts Pete had every intention of banishing if he had anything to do with it.

 _And that starts tonight,_ he thought as he took a sip of his wine. He had so much he wanted to tell Patrick, so many confessions he had to make. He just didn't know where to start.

"You're thinking again," Patrick said as he handed out slices of pizza.

"Just admiring how you look by candlelight," Pete offered. And Patrick really did look beautiful, the flame's glow turning his hair the color of burnt copper and giving his cheeks a glow that made Pete's heart skip a beat in response. _So beautiful,_ he marveled as he accpted his plate. _So beautiful and so damn perfect. But how do I tell him?_

Patrick ducked his head to hide his red cheeks. "You're up to something," he accused with a smile. "This isn't just because of everthing that happened today."

Pete took a bite of his pizza as he tried to think of what to say. Finally, he shrugged. "What's wrong with celebrating with a pizza and a little wine?" he asked instead.

"Nothing. Except I know you. And I know that's not all it is." When Pete stayed silent, Patrick gave him a tolerant smile. "Okay. Like I said this morning, when you're ready."

"And I appreciate that," Pete said quietly. He gazed down at his plate. "It's just...well...it's a little hard to find the words."

"You've never been at a loss for words before," Patrick said, his own voice soft as well. "What you're thinking about...it must be pretty serious."

"It's nothing bad," Pete said quickly, kicking himself for bringing Patrick's worried look to the surface. "Just...a little complicated."

Patrick took another sip of his wine. "Sometimes you make things too complicated when they're really simple," he said. "That's not a bad thing most of the time. We've gotten some of our best songs that way." Reaching over, Patrick put his hand over Pete's. "What I'm saying is...it's not always necessary. You know?"

Pete looked down at their joined hands. "You're right, he said, kissing the singer's fingers. "And I'll try not to from now on. I promise." _After dinner,_ he promised himself. _I'll tell him after dinner and to hell with the consequences._ "Your pizza's getting cold."

"In other words, you don't want to talk about this anymore." When Pete opened his mouth to protest, Patrick kissed him instead. "It's okay, Pete. I can wait." He went back to his dinner.

Pete watched him eat. _Not much longer, my love. I promise._

*****

After dinner, the two men settled on the couch with their wine glasses, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. "Thank you for dinner," Patrick said softly. "It was wonderful."

Pete slid an arm around his shoulder. "Only the best for you," he teased as he finished his glass and put it aside. He swallowed hard; if he didn't do this now he never would. "Sweetheart...I think we need to talk."

Patrick put aside his glass as well. "Okay," he said cautiously. "About the things you've been thinking about?"

"Yeah." Reaching out, Pete took Patrick's hand in his. "I love you."

Patrick smiled. "I love you, too." There was a pause. "The past few months...I couldn't have gotten through them without you. I would've gone crazy if you hadn't been with me." He ducked his head. "I know it hasn't been easy for you. I'm not exactly low maintennance."

Pete snorted. "Like I'm a walk in the park on a good day." He squeezed the singer's fingers. "I just...you need to know...whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"I know. You always have been," Patrick said softly. "The fact that you are...throough everything...you don't know how much that means."

Pete smiled as well. "I think I do." He leaned over enough to give Patrick another brush of a kiss. "I just you need to know...you're everything to me. And I know how rough the past few months have been for you." The tone of his voice turned earnest. "I want you to take as much time as you need to think about things. Consider your options."

Now Patrick was really confused. "Consider what options?" he asked. "Pete, what in the hell are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Pete reached into his pocket. "I love you so fucking much," he whispered, dark eyes wide. "I hope...I hope this tells you how much."

Patrick stared at the black velvet box in front of him for a long moment, his eyes wide and at a loss for words. Finally, he flipped it open with shaking fingers, a gasp escaping his lips as he did so. "Oh."

Inside, glowing brightly in the candlelight, was a wedding ring.

Clasping Patrick's fingers in his, Pete sank to tone knee. "Patrick...darling...I love you," he pronounced, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "And I want you to think about it for as long as you need to in order to be sure about things...but I was wondering...if you wanted to..." He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Patrick put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. "Pete," he breathed, once again at a loss for words. "I...I don't know what to say."

Pete's heart sank. "You don't have to say anything," he said, knowing he had made a mistake. How could he actually think Patrick loved him? "It was just..."

He didn't get to finish. Patrick silenced him a moment later with a gentle kiss. "Will you shut up for a minute and listen?" he asked, smiling a little. When Pete nodded silently, he went on. "I don't have to think about it. My answer is yes."

Pete's face lit up. "Yes?" He repeated. He had to be sure.

"Yes." Patrick didn't get to elaborate further. Surging to his feet, Pete pulled the singer into his arms and proceeded to kiss his breath away.

When they pulled away, both men had tears in their eyes. Patrick held out his hand. "Put it on?"

Picking up the box, Pete took out the ring and slipped it on. "Well, I'll be damned," he said, more than a little giddy. "It fits."

"Of course it does," Patrick said, joy bubbling up inside him like fine champagne. Just then he took a closer look at the box; it was worn around the edges, as if it had been handled endlessly for the past few days. Or weeks. Or even months. "Should I ask how long you've had this in your pocket?"

Pete ducked his head to hide his blush. "I didn't want to assume things." His voice was the barest whisper. "I mean...like I said...you've been through so much..."

"Pete." Gentle fingers tilted the bassist's head up and their eyes met. "You darling idiot," he pronounced with a smile. "I love you so very, very much. Kiss me again."

Pete did so willingly. "I love you, too. With all my heart."

Patrick slid his arms around Pete's neck. "Now...didn't you say something about making it worth my while?"

Affection turned to lust as Pete began pulling him toward the stairs leading up to their bedroom. "Right this way, sir."


End file.
